<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marriage of Heaven and Hell: Volume 2 by iBlewupthemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787322">Marriage of Heaven and Hell: Volume 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlewupthemoon/pseuds/iBlewupthemoon'>iBlewupthemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marriage of Heaven and Hell [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool DxD (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Language, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlewupthemoon/pseuds/iBlewupthemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've gotten to know Issei Hyodo, a devil known as the "harem king." However, after the world of High School DxD as you know it is reset and the Longinus users mysteriously vanish, our story now focuses on what could be considered his opposite, Makoto Fujiwara, an angel with no desire for a harem. However, fate begins to lead him on the same path as the goddess who reset the world threatens the very balance of Heaven and Hell.</p><p>Makoto is getting a handle on his newfound powers and mysterious Sacred Gear, the Goddess of Death is planning her next move, and... Rias is getting married!? However, Makoto still has a chance for Rias' hand as the Occult Research Club is tasked with tracking down her unwanted fiancé's kidnapped sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marriage of Heaven and Hell [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My First Day as a Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You promised me the girl…"</p><p>"I didn't promise you anything. I merely said the girl would be yours if the operation went as planned – which it didn't. Raynare refused to carry out the ritual and failed to kill the boy as ordered."</p><p>"How is she supposed to be mine if the girl was reincarnated in that ghastly form!?"</p><p>"Forget about the girl, Astaroth!... We need to get back to our original goal of getting the house of Gremory out of the picture. Since we now know they have the power of the Vanishing Dragon on their side, things have become much more complicated."</p><p>Another man entered.</p><p>"Perhaps I can be of assistance…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Volume 2: Dragon of the Pressing Engagement</strong>
</p><p>"So, how was it like having Rias Gremory's chest against your back?"</p><p>"Okay, what!?" I exclaimed to Aika in response to that completely random question.</p><p>I guess she may be referring to that time the other night where Rias hugged me from behind while I was getting over Asia's death, "Weren't you out when that happened?"</p><p>"Someone told me about it…"</p><p>"Akeno?"</p><p>She nodded. Of course, Akeno would tell someone something that scandalous.</p><p>Then I realized why Aika would blurt out something like "How was it like having Rias Gremory's chest against your back?" as Matsuda and Motohama were suddenly surrounding me.</p><p>"Bro, how could you do this to us!?" Matsuda cried.</p><p>"Since I guess you're that intimate with the ORC," Motohama commented. "I have a question."</p><p>"Bring it."</p><p>"I've never gotten close enough to Akeno Himejima recently to get a read on her sizes. Do you have an idea of what they are?"</p><p>"Didn't you get her sizes a couple months ago?"</p><p>"C'mon. A man of culture like me has to be current on these things. Girls our age are constantly changing, y'know, maturing!"</p><p>"Okay. Fine," I said. "Huge-Average-Probably Average"</p><p>"C'mon. Be a bit more specific than that. That might be someone else's"</p><p>"I need to reach Level 20 Pervert to unlock that. I'm currently Level 5 right now."</p><p>"Oh, so you are a pervert."</p><p>"Good grief. That's not what I meant."</p><p>"Did she say new transfer student?" Matsuda suddenly blurted out as the homeroom teacher was making an announcement that I wasn't paying attention to.</p><p>Asia then arrived in the room. After the other night, she was transferred into the school as a fellow second-year.</p><p>"She's so cute!" pretty much everyone in the room said. Matsuda and Motohama, in particular, were practically drooling.</p><p>"B-b-b-blonde?!"</p><p>"83-55-81…" Motohama muttered.</p><p>I had half a mind to blow them up right now with my new powers.</p><p>"Hi…My name's Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she softly said, awkwardly bowing.</p><p>This appeared to have won the hearts of the entire classroom, or at least the ones who weren't already swooning right next to me.</p><p>I was happy they seem to have taken a liking to her already, but my brotherly instincts are starting to kick in, which is crazy considering I'm an only child.</p><p>Is she going to fit in with the rest of the students?</p><p>Is Matsuda and Motohama's extreme libido going to scare her off?</p><p>I need a quiet place to think about how I'm going to ease her into this brave new world known as Japanese High School.</p><p>After the lunch period, I decided that the best place to do this was the club room during my next period. It was English, so I can afford to skip that.</p><p>Big mistake.</p><p>Little did I know, Akeno was in there. She was wearing a bathrobe, appearing to have just showered, and she had her hair down.</p><p>She was looking even more alluring than usual, which, of course, is a <em>perfect </em>environment for a teenage guy like me to focus.</p><p>"My, my. Cutting class again, I see…"</p><p>"That's rich. Don't you have class too?"</p><p>"No. I have a free period. I forgot to shower this morning, so I decided to use the one in here."</p><p>Yeah… "forgot."</p><p>Speaking of which, I almost forgot there was a shower in the club room. Looking at it, it doesn't really give much privacy.</p><p>Considering they're devils, I don't think that would be much of a concern.</p><p>"You're usually out in the courtyard," she commented. "What brings you here?"</p><p>"I just need somewhere quiet…"</p><p>Before I knew it, she had snuck right behind me and was rubbing my shoulders.</p><p>"My, you're awfully tense today."</p><p>Something tells me she's not wearing anything under that bathrobe.</p><p>"Hey, I'm an angel, remember?" I said, backing away. "You getting that close in nothing but a bathrobe is making something else tense…"</p><p>"Is it? Would it help if I took it off~?"</p><p>"NO! KEEP IT ON!"</p><p>If only I had a mirror to see how red my face was getting.</p><p>"My, my. I kid," she insisted. "You're just too fun to mess with."</p><p>"Yeah," I replied. "Just like everyone else you meet."</p><p>"Not exactly," she said. "Yuuto, for one, is so popular with the ladies that he's pretty much used to girls hitting on him.</p><p>But you're so aloof that reactions like that are priceless."</p><p>"Aloof?" I asked. "Where did you get <em>that</em> idea?"</p><p>"I think you just answered your own question."</p><p>"By the way," I added. "How did you end up as Rias Gremory's servant?"</p><p>"Funny story. It involves your mother, actually."</p><p>"My mother?"</p><p>"By the way," she changed the subject, "I wasn't kidding when I said you were tense. Is there something going on?"</p><p>I had to think about that for a second.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all," I replied. "What, with being a master and everything…"</p><p>"Well maybe it will help to join your servant in class,"</p><p>"Fair point," I chuckled as I left the club room for my next class.</p><p>At least I was reassured from one of my worries as I saw her chatting with some of the girls in my class.</p><hr/><p>Later that evening, Rias decided to throw a welcoming party at, you guessed it, my house, for Asia.</p><p>"I'm glad to have everyone here tonight…" my mother announced. "As you know, my son, Makoto finally found himself a partner."</p><p>"Servant," I corrected.</p><p>"Anyway," my mother continued without paying attention to what I just said. "Any you want to add, Miss Gremory?"</p><p>"It's great to have you with us, Asia."</p><p>"Thank you, President."</p><p>As the cake was coming out of the oven, Asia's attention drew to a photo on the mantlepiece.</p><p>It had my mother in front of our old house carrying a baby. To the right of her was a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes.</p><p>"Oh wow. Is that you as a baby?" Asia asked me.</p><p>"Yes. And that's my father, Hikaru," I replied, pointing to the man next to her.</p><p>"I'm sorry if this is a touchy subject for you," said Asia. "But where is he?"</p><p>"If you like that picture, you should check out Makoto's other baby pictures!" Mother interrupted.</p><p>"Oh, yes, please!" she replied. Aika was already prying.</p><p>"Can I see them too?" Rias asked, who was in the Kitchen decorating the cake.</p><p>"Did someone say, 'Makoto's baby pictures'?" Akeno inquired.</p><p>"Not interested." Koneko commented as I was heading to my room.</p><p>I couldn't answer Asia's question.</p><p>Not because my mom interrupted me, but because that exact type of thing happens when I attempt to ask Mom about my father.</p><p>While I was tossing a piece of scrap paper up and down on my bed, Akeno entered my room.</p><p>"Akeno? What are you doing here?"</p><p>This is bad. She's probably here to tease me some more. Nothing good comes from a boy and a girl are alone in a bedroom, especially when it involves Akeno.</p><p>"Your mother was wondering where you were."</p><p>"Well, this answers your question – My room."</p><p>"It was the question about your father, was it?" she asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I lost my mother when I was very young, so I can see why someone bringing up your father would upset you."</p><p>Hold on. She's getting all sentimental. This wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting her to seize this opportunity while we're alone to try something lewd.</p><p>"Well, anyway, Rias wanted to see you in the yard," she said, after an awkward silence.</p><p>I followed her out and, sure enough, Rias was already out there.</p><p>"What do you need me in the yard for?" I asked.</p><p>"I just wanted get a bit of a training session in," Rias replied.</p><p>"Oh. Sure. What do you have in mind?" I said. "Fair warning – I'm allergic to manual labor."</p><p>She placed a slab of wood several feet from where I was standing.</p><p>"See If you can destroy this with your Power of Retribution."</p><p>I planted myself flat on the ground, preparing myself to annihilate my adversary – a plank of wood.</p><p>I thrust my arms at the plank.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"That's strange. It was working a couple days ago…"</p><p>I tried using my anime super move again.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"What's going on? Why can't I shoot fireblasts?"</p><p>"You might just be tired," Rias replied. "We can try again tomorrow."</p><p>This blows. How am I supposed to be a master if I can't master my own abilities?</p><hr/><p>"So how was your '<em>training'</em> with the President?" Aika asked as she was walking home through the park with me and Asia.</p><p>Asia seemed to be oblivious to Aika's meaning of the word "training."</p><p>"More mundane than you think," I replied, to Aika's disappointment.</p><p>"But there's more. I think I've lost my stuff."</p><p>"What did you lose?" Asia replied. "I can help you find it!"</p><p>"It's not like that," I replied. "You know that power I used against Raynare?"</p><p>"I was unconscious, but the President told me about it…" Aika replied.</p><p>"Well, I can't seem to use it anymore."</p><p>"Oh no," Asia exclaimed. "Do you know why?"</p><p>"No idea," I replied. "Rias suggested it might be because I used so much energy last time that I need time to get it back. We're working on it some more this afternoon."</p><p>As we were near the pond, we encountered a strange-looking man with slick, dark hair, wearing a cloak.</p><p>"Pleasure seeing you again, Asia Argento," he said.</p><p>"Was he in the church with you?" I asked Asia.</p><p>"On the contrary," he stated. "I simply owe my life to her,"</p><p>"Head on home," I said to Aika. "I think he wants to speak to Asia in private."</p><p>Me and Asia followed him to the side of the pond, where he opened his shirt to reveal a massive scar.</p><p>"That's…" Asia exclaimed.</p><p>"So, you're the devil that Asia healed," I said.</p><p>"Correct. My name is Diodora. Heir of the Astaroth clan."</p><p>"It's… nice to finally meet you," Asia replied.</p><p>This guy is seriously giving me the creeps. Much more than Matsuda and Motohama getting hot and bothered over her. At least they were honest. Too honest.</p><p>Something about his demeanor, the way his eyes are perpetually closed. This may be a man who can't be trusted.</p><p>"But I have to ask," he said. "After what they've done to you, why do you still serve a man of God?"</p><p>"I owe my life to Makoto."</p><p>"You could say the same thing about the church, but they still stabbed you in the back."</p><p>"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Don't say things like that to my servant!"</p><p>I felt myself starting to glow white. Do I still have the power?</p><p>"Don't fall for it, Asia. He's using you just like the church did," he said, and outstretched his hand. "I can set you free from them."</p><p>"Let's go home, Makoto."</p><p>"Yeah," I replied. "Let's."</p><p>"My offer is always open."</p><hr/><p>In the evening, I continued my training with Rias and Akeno.</p><p>After a felt a flare-up during my confrontation with Diodora, I was feeling confident I can get it to work.</p><p>I still couldn't. What was the hold-up?</p><p>"I have an idea," said Akeno. "You were able to use it against the fallen angel, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"Maybe if you imagine her as the plank of wood, maybe that could trigger it," Rias suggested.</p><p>"Good point."</p><p>I closed my eyes and pictured my enemy.</p><p>All of a sudden, I felt a wellspring of untapped energy about to burst from my fingertips and I unleashed it all in the direction of the plank.</p><p>When I opened my eyes, I realized I not only defeated the plank, but also the lawn as well.</p><p>Akeno summoned a deluge of water to put the fire out</p><p>"I'm so sorry," said Rias, "I didn't know you were still hurt over Raynare."</p><p>"It wasn't Raynare," I said.</p><p>"It was Halja."</p><p>"She took everything my mom held dear. She took Asia's life away from her! I will <em>never </em>forgive her for what she did!"</p><p>"It's okay to be honest with your emotions, Makoto," Rias said. "Because of it, you were able to awaken your power."</p><p>"You saw what happened. I had no control. It was blind rage."</p><p>"You can control your power, Makoto. We believe in you," said Akeno. "You sent Halja running once and you can do it again."</p><p>I was about to nod, but then I noticed something familiar – The white gauntlet on my right arm.</p><p>"This again…" I exclaimed.</p><p>"That's a Sacred Gear!" Rias exclaimed. "I never knew you had that."</p><p>"I didn't know either. I just know it suddenly appeared before when I fought Halja and her goons.</p><p>When I defeated Freed with it unknowingly equipped, it was like his energy suddenly transferred to my own."</p><p>"I knew you had a lot of untapped power," Akeno said, feeling up the Sacred Gear that was on my arm as I was staring at her nervously, "But I didn't know you had <em>this~</em>"</p><p>I retracted the gauntlet from my arm, to her disappointment.</p><p>"Well, that's more reason to continue mastering your powers," Rias said. "That Sacred Gear might be the key to defeating the Goddess of Death."</p><p>"I understand… President."</p><p>"My, my," said Akeno. "Whatever happened to calling her by her first name?"</p><p>"I don't think I respected you properly in the past," I stated. "But now I urge you, President. Help me to be the best master that I can be."</p><p>Rias giggled, "I accept… on one condition," she then moved close to my ear and whispered, "Please just keep calling me by my name, I kinda liked it."</p><p>Sometimes I am reminded of just how devilish she can be…</p><p>"Okay, Rias, I will…"</p><hr/><p>Later that night, I was having trouble sleeping.</p><p>I didn't know if it was that creepy Astaroth guy or if I was still stressed from the training.</p><p>Or maybe it had something to do with this weird vision I keep getting with a white dragon.</p><p>It sure as hell wasn't the upcoming exam in English class.</p><p>I went down the stairs to the dining room where I overheard my mom talking with Rias.</p><p>"Normally if I did it without following that tedious procedure, I would be finished, but since I was married to him, I was free to have at it."</p><p>"I never heard of that loophole, before."</p><p>"Most angels dedicate their entire lives to service, so marriages are extremely rare."</p><p>Rias noticed me as I was coming down, "Can't sleep, either?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Good," Mother said, "Come sit with us."</p><p>My mother continued, "There's not much we can do last minute, in terms of ceremony, but we can definitely make it work."</p><p>"I'm willing to just go through your court, if we must, so we can handle it as soon as possible."</p><p>"Make what work?" I asked, "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I'm sorry this is so short notice, Makoto," Rias said to me, "But I need to ask you something very important,"</p><p>As she was saying that, a flash of light filled the room as a Gremory summoning circle appeared.</p><p>However, the young woman who appeared through the circle wasn't anybody I recognized.</p><p>She had silver hair and was wearing a maid outfit.</p><p>"Oh, you must be Grayfia." mother said to the young woman.</p><p>"Indeed, I am, Lady Gabriel. It's an honor to meet you in person."</p><p>"Did my family or my brother send you?" Rias asked Grayfia, "Or is this just a social call?"</p><p>Rias didn't look too happy about this. What was it she just interrupted?</p><p>"Bit of both, actually." Grayfia replied, "I just wanted to warn you that the family would not react too kindly to you breaking your agreement."</p><p>"Isn't that decision mine to make?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, but as the heir to the house of Gremory, you can't afford to be cavalier in making that decision."</p><p>Rias sighed in defeat.</p><p>Grayfia then turned to me.</p><p>"I apologize. You must be Lady Gabriel's son, Makoto."</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Word has it that you are rumored to possess the Vanishing Dragon."</p><p>"I guess that's just a rumor right now. I have no idea what that is."</p><p>"Forget I asked you that question earlier," Rias said to me, and then spoke to Grayfia, "I'll listen to what you have to say in my office. Mind if Akeno joins us?"</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>And they teleported out.</p><p>"I know I must be living under a rock, but what was that all about?" I asked my mother.</p><p>"Rias is being engaged to someone she doesn't want to marry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Mom Picks a Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And on that bombshell, I had even more trouble sleeping</p><p>I had so many questions.</p><p>Who is this guy she's supposed to marry?</p><p>Is he a total dick?</p><p>Was she really trying to marry me before she had to marry him?</p><p>If so, is it out of love for me, or out of convenience to avoid the arranged marriage?</p><p>Now that I think about it, it was probably my Mom's idea.</p><p>To be honest, though, getting married to her wouldn't be half bad. Off the top of my head, she would definitely be a top candidate.</p><p>Akeno would certainly be up there too, as much of a tease as she is, she's sweet.</p><p>Of course, Asia would be a safe pick.</p><p>Aika? Probably worse options out there. Date nights wouldn't be complicated with her.</p><p>I wouldn't mind Koneko, but there would be an obvious safety concern in the bedroom…</p><p>…</p><p>Dammit! This is why I can't sleep! I went from the identity of Rias' fiancé to… whatever the hell I was thinking about me and Koneko.</p><p>So, this is having a harem is like…</p><p>I decided to go back downstairs to clear my head a little.</p><p>Rias was still down there.</p><p>Wait. Didn't she go to the club room with that Grayfia lady half an hour ago?</p><p>What is she still doing here… And why is she running towards me?</p><p>"Makoto! Run away with me!" she exclaimed as she grabbed my right hand.</p><p>"Wait! What about Mom? The Club?"</p><p>"I'm sure they'll understand. But there's no time! We got to get out of here, now!"</p><p>"But, wait!" I said as she was sprinting towards the door, dragging me along. "At least let me change out of my PJ's!"</p><p>But that wasn't the weirdest thing that happened.</p><p>I was dragged out the front door into a white abyss.</p><p>Not only that, but Rias was gone.</p><p>"Rias? Anybody?"</p><p>"<em>I am here, partner. I have been since the beginning!"</em></p><p>That wasn't Rias' voice. It came from my head.</p><p>That voice. It seems familiar. Like that one that I heard when I somehow stole Freed Sellzen's energy.</p><p>"<em>Turn around."</em></p><p>I turned around not to see my front door but… a white beast!</p><p>White scales, massive blue eyes, a dragon!</p><p>"<em>It's been too long since I've been able to reveal myself. But I know we'll be able to do great things together."</em></p><p>Then I heard another voice.</p><p>"WAKE UP, BITCH, OR I SHALL CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS"</p><p>It was that silly waifu alarm clock that Matsuda gave me as a birthday gift. For some reason it decided this morning was the best day for a yandere.</p><p>Technology is incredible.</p><p>"Well, damn," I said to myself after shutting the alarm up. "Looks like I fell asleep after all…"</p><p>That was a strange dream, though.</p><p>I looked at my right arm.</p><p>What secrets does this Sacred Gear hold?</p><p>However, after all the adrenaline wore off, it hit me.</p><p>Damn, I'm groggy.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, braniac, wake up!" I heard Aika say to me. "Class is about to start."</p><p>I hoisted my head up from the table and pried my heavy eyes open.</p><p>"You don't look too good," Asia commented.</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>"Did you get any sleep last night?"</p><p>"I might as well not have," I replied. "Kept having these nightmares that were keeping me up. I'm not feeling too good, to be honest."</p><p>"You're extremely pale," Aika commented. "Under your eyes doesn't look too hot either."</p><p>"Here. Let me help you," Asia said as she began to escort me to the club room.</p><p>"Shouldn't I go see the nurse if I'm fatigued this bad?" I asked her as we were entering the old schoolhouse.</p><p>"I am your nurse."</p><p>"Fair point."</p><p>"Is something going on that may be causing these nightmares?"</p><p>I couldn't say. What would Rias say if I let everyone know she was getting married? Especially when it's to someone she doesn't want to?</p><p>When I entered the room, Rias was in there with my mother.</p><p>"Makoto?" Rias asked.</p><p>"He's not feeling well," Asia replied. "He didn't sleep very well last night."</p><p>"That's to be expected," my mother replied. "Most angels don't react well to extended periods at night without rest."</p><p>"It's likely not just that." Rias commented. "I think he's under a lot of stress."</p><p>Rias sat down on the end of the couch. The motion she made with her hands on her legs could mean only one thing.</p><p>I was too weary to say no, so I placed my head squarely on her lap.</p><p>Lordy! That's soft. I'm feeling better already.</p><p>If Matsuda and Motohama caught me doing this, they would tear me to ribbons.</p><p>"Asia. Use your Twilight Healing on him."</p><p>"Y-Yes!" I could sense a bit of apprehension. Is she getting jealous?</p><p>My eyes were closed at this point, but I could feel a coolness as she applied her Sacred Gear to the sides of his head.</p><p>Goodness. I thought I could heal, but her ability is next level. I could feel the fatigue beginning to flow from my body.</p><p>Thank God I chose to have her as my Bishop.</p><p>"I'm sorry I caused you so much worry," Rias said to me. "I shouldn't have tried to involve you my private affairs."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I've got your back..." I replied, giving a thumbs up, as I was beginning to drift off.</p><p>Then I heard the door opening with several footsteps. I'm assuming it's the rest of the club.</p><p>"Aw. Look at wittle Makoto," I heard Aika say.</p><p>I wanna blow her up sometimes, but I'm in too much of a zen to care.</p><p>"Hey, let him get his rest…" Kiba replied.</p><p>Then I heard another clearing her throat. I'm assuming it was Lady Grayfia. Seems like her issue isn't fully resolved.</p><p>"Understood," said Rias. "Asia, take over."</p><p>"Yes, President."</p><p>She shifted my head from Rias' lap to Asia's.</p><p>"I apologize if mine aren't sufficient," Asia said as she continued using her Sacred Gear to clear my head.</p><p>"I'm not complaining. Thighs are thighs."</p><p>She gave a humored sigh of relief.</p><p>"Now that everyone's here," Rias began. "I have an announcement to make…"</p><p>Then there was an explosion.</p><p>There wasn't any shock wave, but the suddenness of it caused Asia to accidentally knock me off the couch.</p><p>"You okay!?" Asia exclaimed as I was getting up.</p><p>"I'm fine," I said rubbing the back of my head. "Better than before, actually."</p><p>What actually happened was another devil decided to pop in.</p><p>As the flames vanished, somehow leaving no scorch marks on the carpet, a man emerged from the summoning circle.</p><p>I moseyed over to Lady Grayfia, "Is that-?"</p><p>"Yes, he is."</p><p>"House of Phenex…" Kiba commented.</p><p>That wasn't what I was asking, but okay.</p><p>The man who very obviously came straight from Hell was wearing a red suit jacket and an open shirt exposing his chest. He appeared to be about in his early twenties.</p><p>He looked like a total pretty boy, but unlike Kiba, he also looked like a total prick.</p><p>The man chuckled, "Well, Earth, it's been a while."</p><p>Yep. This guy's a prick. No wonder she doesn't want to marry him.</p><p>"What do you want, Riser!?" Rias demanded, obviously not happy to see him.</p><p>"I just wanted to show you the venue, Rias, my dear," he replied. "Since the date has already been set, and all."</p><p>"This is Lord Riser Phenex, Makoto Fujiwara," Lady Grayfia explained to me, "Third in line to the house of Phenex and Lady Rias' fiancé."</p><p>"Yeah. I figured as much."</p><p>"I must say," said Riser, sipping on tea on the sofa. "Rias' Queen makes excellent tea."</p><p>"Thank you," Akeno replied.</p><p>She was smiling, but it was less of a "My, my, ufufu" smile and more of a "One wrong move and I'll electrocute your dick off" smile.</p><p>Glad to see someone's on the same page as me.</p><p>Rias was sitting next to him. He keeps on caressing her hands and shoulders.</p><p>Ha. Jokes on you. My head was resting on her thighs a few minutes ago.</p><p>"For the last time, Riser, I'm not marrying you."</p><p>"Oh, but think of your family, my dear. The Pure-Blood population has been getting thin ever since the war, you know?"</p><p>This guy's condescending tone is getting on my last nerve.</p><p>My mother, on the other hand, seems to have snapped that nerve.</p><p>"Okay, you lech!" Mom exclaimed, surrounded in an intense white aura. "If you won't listen to Lady Rias, then you will listen to me! You don't deserve her!"</p><p>"Oh really! Enlighten me, then!" Riser barked back, surrounded in a fiery aura. "Who's more worthy for her hand in marriage!?"</p><p>"My son!" she said pointing to me.</p><p>Awkward silence.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom. Way to put me on the spot." I muttered.</p><p>Riser burst out laughing.</p><p>"Him? An angel!? And a half-blood at that? Weren't you paying any attention to what I was saying!?"</p><p>"Yes. I was!"</p><p>Both of them looked like they were about to blow up the entire club room.</p><p>Where did he get that info from, anyhow?</p><p>I glanced nervously at Lady Grayfia, but she was already handling the situation.</p><p>"There's no need for violence. I don't want to have to intervene in this myself."</p><p>The two of them reluctantly cooled down.</p><p>Riser chuckled, "Well, I don't want to get on the bad side of Lord Sirzechs' 'Strongest Queen,' now would I?"</p><p>No shit. With those piercing red eyes and the fact that she's just as tall as me, of course she's the "Strongest Queen."</p><p>"Since, as Sirzechs expected, neither party seems to be in agreement, may I suggest settling this through a Rating Game?"</p><p>I've heard Rias use that term before. I assume that means we would be fighting this guy's peerage.</p><p>"Bring it on, then," Mother said. "Makoto can take him on! Right, Makoto?"</p><p>"Not to be a Negative Nancy," I replied. "But I only have have one (1) servant. And he has- What do you have, Lord Riser?"</p><p>"Fifteen."</p><p>"See? I'm outnumbered 15:1. There's no way I can beat him."</p><p>"No, you forgot the King," Mom replied. "That makes it 8:1."</p><p>"That barely changes it."</p><p>"I was talking to Lady Rias," Lady Grayfia stated. "I could pull some strings and allow the two angels to participate, though."</p><p>"Oh, well that evens it out a bit."</p><p>"May I ask who this servant of yours is?" Riser inquired.</p><p>"Um… that's would be me…" Asia nervously replied.</p><p>Riser glanced at her and smiled. "I guess I was wrong to insult you as a Half-Blood, you seem to have taste for the finer things in life as well."</p><p>"What… exactly do you mean?"</p><p>As Riser snapped his fingers, out came several devils from the unnecessarily fiery summoning circle.</p><p>And they were all women.</p><p>"That's… That's something." I commented.</p><p>"Keep up what you're doing, and you'll have a harem rivalling mine,"</p><p>"If Makoto's anything like his old lady, I assure you, he will." Mother replied to Riser.</p><p>"You're not helping."</p><p>"It's okay to be jealous," assured Riser.</p><p>"What are you really here for, Riser?" Rias demanded as I was trying to count the number of girls in his harem.</p><p>"Before you finish counting, Fujiwara, I know what you will ask next," said Riser. "Why is there only fourteen when I said I had fifteen?"</p><p>He took the words right out of my mouth.</p><p>"You see, I'm missing the most important part of my harem…</p><p>My dear little sister, Ravel."</p><p>"Your sister!?"</p><p>"Didn't know he was into that kinda stuff…" Koneko, who was sitting in the corner, commented.</p><p>"It's not like that," he replied. "You know the precious person you will put your life down for to protect?"</p><p>Asia came to mind immediately. "Yes. I do."</p><p>"Oh, so you're agreeing with him now…" Koneko commented again.</p><p>"Good grief," I responded.</p><p>"Well, that's what my sister is to me. And even though I don't even force her to fight, I don't want to carry on with a Rating Game without her."</p><p>"Someone took her away and left this," he added, passing me a letter.</p><p>
  <em>Lord Phenex:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We've taken your sister from you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you want her back, you will have to exchange the servant of the half-blood angel Makoto Fujiwara for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She has something that is very valuable to us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You will find him serving alongside your self-proclaimed fiancé.</em>
</p><p>I continued reading, "It's signed the Hime-…"</p><p>I stopped reading.</p><p>"Akeno, are these guys related?"</p><p>"The Himejima's?" she replied. "Not anymore, they're not."</p><p>She looked frustrated at the mention of that name.</p><p>"I'm sorry I asked."</p><p>"My, my, you don't have to apologize. It's more than fine~."</p><p>"You and the Priestess of Thunder seem to get along quite well," Riser commented. "I don't know why your mother insists on shipping him with Lady Rias."</p><p>"Get back on topic, Riser," both Mom and Rias interrupted simultaneously.</p><p>"My apologies. My challenge to you is this," he continued. "If you can rescue my sister from the bastards that took her, I'll reconsider my engagement."</p><p>"You've got yourself a deal," Rias said, quite satisfied.</p><hr/><p>Later that evening, I was taking a nice, hot bath to help me wind down after what was a <em>very </em>tumultuous day.</p><p>But then I realized something.</p><p>"Damn. I forgot my towels," I said to myself.</p><p>I was about to rise from the tub to grab a towel when Lady Grayfia came in with a pile of towels.</p><p>"Here's the towels you requested, Fujiwara."</p><p>"You could knock!"</p><p>I think I saw her drinking wine with my mom earlier. How much did she drink?</p><p>"I apologize. It's my duty to serve the Gremory family. After all, my master is Lady Rias' older brother."</p><p>"Well, thanks for taking care of that. You've actually been very helpful today."</p><p>"I don't like admitting this, but I'm also happily married to Lord Sirzechs so please don't take the invasion of privacy the wrong way."</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>"Permission to speak honestly?"</p><p>"Permission granted."</p><p>"I agree with your mother that you're a more suitable candidate than Lord Riser."</p><p>"Well, my mom is always my personal cheerleader when it comes to matters like this, so she likes to hype me up much more than I actually deserve."</p><p>"It's not just that. I believe a marriage between an angel and a devil, whether it between Lady Rias and you or not, would be a great symbolic action."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What I'm trying to say is that the conflict between our kind and your's, while not active right now, is still very cold. If we can prove that the forces of law and chaos are able to do more than just coexist with one another, I think we can stop this senseless violence for good."</p><p>"You've got a point."</p><p>"I'll leave you be, now. Unless you need me to help you bathe."</p><p>"I'm good, thanks!"</p><p>She then finally left me alone. She definitely had too much to drink earlier.</p><p>After I got out of the bath, my mother, Akeno, and Rias were in the Living Room.</p><p>"What? Is Akeno in the middle of an arranged marriage too?" I asked.</p><p>Akeno chuckled, "No. I'm still very single."</p><p>"That's good news."</p><p>"Makoto, I have something I should have told you a long time ago." Mother said.</p><p>"My dad's dead?" I predicted. She nodded.</p><p>I had so many mixed emotions from that. Somehow, I knew that was what happened, but it still stings, even though he disappeared nearly 8 years ago.</p><p>All she said on the day I learned about it was "Your dad is gone. He can't be with us anymore."</p><p>I asked her if he was dead. But she never answered that question until now.</p><p>I was in my room crying for nearly a whole day.</p><p>I have shed those tears already, but that memory still is more painful than any light spear could ever do.</p><p>"There's more," said Akeno. "The same assassins that killed my mother killed your father on the same day."</p><p>"Is that why you kept it hidden?" I asked, stifling tears.</p><p>"I apologize. It was too much of a painful memory," Mom replied. "But since that family has come back into the narrative, I will enlighten you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revelation and Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened on a weekend while Makoto was staying with his grandparents. He was about around 9 at the time. We lived in a humble house we were able to purchase through Hikaru's modest wealth.</p><p>After we fell in love, he decided to resign from his position as servant of the Himejima temple to avoid any suspicion.</p><p>One day, Shuri, who wanted to spend the day working on the house while Baraquiel was off on business with the remaining loyal fallen angels, asked if Akeno could spend the day with "Aunt Gabby"</p><p>We had lunch and went shopping together.</p><p>Akeno asked me, "Why are your wings white and mine and Daddy's black?"</p><p>"It's not a difference you should be worried about."</p><p>At one point, though, Akeno noticed a man in an alleyway in trouble.</p><p>She could tell because her mother taught her to sense evil spirits, and it was attempting to possess this man.</p><p>Reluctantly, I followed her. Naturally, as a seraph in my position, I had a similar power.</p><p>Together, we managed to banish the evil spirit and he was well. Just unconscious.</p><p>Shortly after, a middle-aged butler and a young girl with red hair appeared.</p><p>"Thank you for saving him. You two have spared our family's servant a very slow and painful death," the butler said. "The house of Gremory owes you a debt of gratitude."</p><p>The girl waved as the two of them left.</p><p>Akeno was cowering behind me, "Are those?"</p><p>"They're devils, yes."</p><p>I didn't know at the time if they could tell if I was an angel or not, nor if that would mean danger to me.</p><p>All I knew was going down that alleyway was one of the most important decisions I have made.</p><p>Akeno's fear had gone by the time I returned her to her mother.</p><p>"Come back soon, Aunt Gabby!"</p><p>"I sure will!"</p><p>Later in the evening I was working in the garden, getting some tomatoes and herbs for supper, when I heard clattering inside.</p><p>I went inside to find a frightening masked man with a sword. And worse, he had already dealt a fatal wound to Hikaru.</p><p>He told me, "You have been corrupted by the fallen angel and must be silenced."</p><p>Right then and there, I obliterated him.</p><p>Before I could heal Hikaru, he told me "Please don't let Makoto get involved in this ordeal" and passed.</p><p>I rushed over to Shuri's house, too frantic to properly grieve, knowing those assassins will have come for her as well.</p><p>I was, again, too late.</p><p>She was cut down trying to protect her daughter.</p><p>I obliterated the assassins before they could kill Akeno as well.</p><p>I used all my strength I could muster to heal Shuri, but she was already gone.</p><p>Akeno looked confused.</p><p>"Could you save Mommy?"</p><p>I was in too much grief and pain.</p><p>"I couldn't save her. I was too late for Hikaru and I was too late for her…"</p><p>"It's not your fault, Aunt Gabby, it's Daddy's."</p><p>I had no chance to respond to that, I had a bigger fish to fry.</p><p>"We know you're in there, Gabriel."</p><p>"Great-uncle?" Akeno exclaimed.</p><p>"Normally I would just have had my assassins deal with that cursed daughter you're harboring. But I hear the gods have a particular high price for your head."</p><p>I emerged from the house and saw an old man holding a staff with several more assassins on either side of him.</p><p>"I won't let even a seraph get in the way of blotting this shame from the Himejima clan."</p><p>"You monster. I won't let you hurt Akeno!" I exclaimed as I unleashed my power on them.</p><p>While the assassins were vaporized, the old man simply dissipated it with his staff.</p><p>"My, Gabriel. You sure have gotten soft over the last decade on Earth. I expected an angel of your stature to be more of a threat."</p><p>"What's the meaning of this, Suou Himejima?" the girl with the red hair asked as she and the other devil from earlier suddenly appeared.</p><p>"Lady Gremory? This matter is concerning a seraph and a fallen angel. It does not concern your kind."</p><p>"On the contrary, Himejima. It most definitely concerns us.</p><p>You see, our clan is indebted to those two and if you cause them any further harm, you will have to answer to us."</p><p>"I am Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, Bishop of Lord Gremory," the butler said. "If you wish to negotiate this matter, I would be happy to oblige."</p><p>The two of them went to the side.</p><p>"Can I go inside with you?" the girl asked.</p><p>"I suppose."</p><p>As the girl and I entered, she said, "It's okay. You're safe now…"</p><p>Akeno emerged from where she was hiding. She looked scared at the young devil's presence.</p><p>"My name is Rias Gremory. What's yours?"</p><p>"Akeno… Himejima."</p><p>"You have such pretty hair, Akeno…"</p><p>Rias' compliments and my presence seems to have calmed her down a bit. She walks ever so closely in front of Rias, whom I was right behind.</p><p>"I think we could become best of friends…"</p><hr/><p>"And that was how I became her servant," Akeno commented after my mother finished her story.</p><p>"And after this," Mom added, "the Gremory family hooked me up with this house as reparation and as a token of own new relationship."</p><p>I always thought this house came from God-knows where, now I know it's actually Lucifer-knows-where</p><p>"I didn't know you were that mature at age 10, Rias." I commented, "When I was that age I was still going 'Hey, y'all. Watch this,' and I would have been off my legs for a week if not for my healing abilities."</p><p>"If I'm not mistaken, that's how you <em>learned </em>to heal…" Mom commented.</p><p>"Yeah. You're right."</p><p>The entire room burst out laughing. I managed to break the kinda somber mood.</p><p>"Akeno, Makoto," Rias began, "I want you two to investigate the address on the letter. See if you can track down Ravel Phenex."</p><p>"Yeah, about that," Mother chimed in. "Part of the negotiation said that they would only leave us alone if they stayed out of Himejima's property, which that is."</p><p>"But you forget," Rias replied, "if the letter is actually from them, they have broken this peace by asking for Makoto's Bishop in exchange for Riser's."</p><p>"Plus, it's been, like, eight years, right?" I added. "That geezer might be dead by now."</p><p>"There's no telling," Mother said. "At the very least, you two should dress up so you make a good impression."</p><hr/><p>Later that night, I teleported near our destination, right after Akeno. It seems we had two different ideas of "dressing up."</p><p>I was wearing a light blue dress shirt with top button undone, with a navy suit jacket and pants.</p><p>Akeno, on the other hand, was wearing a <em>very nice </em>black kimono with her hair done up in a bun.</p><p>"Did I dress for the wrong occasion?" I asked.</p><p>"No," Akeno replied. "You look quite sharp."</p><p>"Yeah, sharp as in I look like a member of the <em>yakuza</em> next to you."</p><p>"Accompanied by his mistress."</p><p>"You are <em>not </em>my mistress."</p><p>"I <em>can </em>be if you want~"</p><p>"Good grief."</p><p>Akeno giggled.</p><p>We eventually arrived at the address, which appeared to be a Japanese-style mansion.</p><p>"This is the place," I commented. "Let's hope I was right, or we dressed up like this for nothing."</p><p>However, once we passed the gate we were suddenly surrounded by guards. My Retribution Aura flared up again.</p><p>I'm beginning to notice a pattern. Could my power be linked to my desire to protect someone?</p><p>"What's all this commotion about at this time of night!?" a young woman wearing a silk nightgown exclaimed as she emerged from the entrance of the manor.</p><p>As she approached us, however, her look of frustration then turned to joy, "Akeno! It's so good to see you!" she said, embracing her.</p><p>"It's great to see you, cousin," Akeno replied, "This is a <em>very </em>close friend of mine, Makoto Fujiwara."</p><p>"Apologies for the rude introduction. We've had some security concerns as of late," she said, now turning to me. "My name is Suzaku Himejima, head of the Himejima clan."</p><p>I noticed a striking resemblance between her and Akeno, right down to the massive knockers. The main difference between the two was Suzaku's scarlet eyes.</p><p>"You're head of the clan, now? What a pleasant surprise." Akeno commented.</p><p>"It couldn't come soon enough. The murder of your mother was a tragedy. It's high time that the customs of the Five Clans be reformed."</p><p>So, I was right. The geezer <em>is </em>gone.</p><p>But this raises even more questions. Unless there's something about Suzaku that I'm not catching, there's no way she's the type of woman to have captured Ravel.</p><p>"You're welcome to stay the night," Suzaku stated, "We can discuss whatever matter that brings you here over tea in the morning."</p><p>"We'd be more than welcome to," Akeno replied.</p><hr/><p>I was then back in the club room.</p><p>What the hell? I could sworn...</p><p>"Makoto…" I heard Rias say.</p><p>I turned around, she was next to Akeno, "Which one of us do you choose?"</p><p>"Uhh…"</p><p>"The choice is obvious, isn't it?" Akeno replied to her. "Ménage à trois!"</p><p>"What does 'ménage à trois' mean?" I asked.</p><p>Asia burst into the room, "Stop right there!" she said, "If he's going to give his body to anyone, it's going to be to his loyal servant!"</p><p>"Slow down, you guys," I chuckled. "I'm not ready to give my body to anyone just yet…"</p><p>"Oh really? I can tell you're aroused by this," said Aika. "I'm willing to be more than friends, you know?"</p><p>How did <em>she </em>get here!?</p><p>I was trying to back out of this situation, but then I almost ran over Koneko before she grabbed onto me.</p><p>"I'll protect you from these bimbos, Makoto… Your virginity is 50% up to you."</p><p>What the hell's going on here? Who are you and what happened to Koneko!?</p><p>What's next?</p><p>Oh yeah. Of course.</p><p>"Sorry to burst your bubble, everyone. But I went on a date with Makoto first."</p><p>Who invited Raynare here?</p><p>"I'm sorry. But there's room for only one sleazy purple-eyed mistress here," Akeno shot back.</p><p>"Why else does he still have my number in his phone!?"</p><p>I've been meaning to delete that for weeks…</p><p>The storm of arguments around the room kept going on in on until my head was about to burst</p><p>Then suddenly, everyone began to dissolve away.</p><p>The room suddenly grew dark as all of the dust suddenly gathered into a familiar silhouette with red eyes.</p><p>"<em><strong>Halja!</strong></em><em>"</em></p><p>I immediately summoned my Sacred Gear and began to glow bright white.</p><p>"It's too late," Halja said. "Everyone you love is doomed to destruction. Not even the White Dragon can save you."</p><p>I charged at her as my aura began to grow brighter and brighter, to the point I couldn't even see what was in front of me.</p><p>Then I woke up. I was in a cold sweat.</p><p>It was early in the morning.</p><p>Akeno entered the room.</p><p>"Are you alright?" she asked.</p><p>"I am now."</p><p>"It was those dreams, again, wasn't it?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>She began to smirk, "Was I in it?"</p><p>I didn't know how to answer that question.</p><p>She giggled, "Just kidding. Just trying to take the edge off."</p><p>She put her right hand onto my chest.</p><p>"Whatever spirit is in there is definitely restless," she said. "No wonder you were so tense a few days ago,"</p><p>"I have a question," I began to ask. "About what my mom said last night. Is it true that you're-?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm the daughter of a fallen angel and a human," she said, still trying to calm my dragon spirit.</p><p>"I've always secretly envied you and your mother. Your wings are bright and pure, while mine are tainted even though I did nothing to deserve them. It's all because of my father, who didn't even show up when his own daughter's life was in danger.</p><p>I wanted to become a devil just to make a fresh start, but even then, these wings still haunt me."</p><p>I hugged Akeno.</p><p>"It's okay. You didn't need to give me your life story again."</p><p>"Sorry. All this time I thought you hated fallen angels after what Raynare did."</p><p>"There's no hard feelings. I would like you no matter who you are, even if your teasing can get old."</p><p>She giggled as she headed back out the door.</p><p>"I'm going to get some tea. I'll see you in a bit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Our True Foe Revealed!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something about a genuine <em>yamato nadeshiko</em>'s tea just hits different.</p><p>Mother has brewed me tea before. It was pretty good, but it never got a reaction out of me quite like Okuyasu's reaction to eating Tonio's cooking in <em>Diamond is Unbreakable.</em></p><p>My mother is more of a coffee person anyway. I always took her as more Western in her style.</p><p>One day, however, I was offered some tea by Akeno and I just lit up. It had that extra "oomph" that captured my tastebuds in a way that my mother's tea never could.</p><p>And then there's Suzaku's.</p><p>It had just the right blend of spice and sweetness.</p><p>It was hot enough to capture the flavor but not too hot that it burns your mouth.</p><p>"I can tell just from the look on your face you're enjoying it," she said.</p><p>Even her perception is spot-on. What <em>can't </em>she do?</p><p>"How exactly do you make it this so good?" I asked.</p><p>"We use a rare herb that we grow on site," Suzaku replied. "It also helps that I heat it up myself."</p><p>She must have one hell of a kettle to heat up this tea so well.</p><p>"You should send us some of those herbs, Suzaku." Akeno replied.</p><p>"I'll send you some for your return trip."</p><p>Suzaku put down her cup and continued, "I assume you two are not here merely to visit. What matter do you wish to discuss?"</p><p>"We're trying to locate Ravel Phenex, the daughter of a high-ranking devil, who had been kidnapped." I replied. "A ransom note that we received is claiming that the Himejima clan is responsible."</p><p>I handed Suzaku the note that Lord Riser had given me.</p><p>"It just doesn't add up," Akeno added. "I would have believed it if Grand-Uncle was still head of the family, but you aren't the type of person to do such a thing."</p><p>"No. I wouldn't do something so barbaric," Suzaku replied. "I haven't had any contact with the house of Phenex. But I think I have a lead on the actual party behind the kidnapping.</p><p>I've heard about a string of kidnappings involving Sacred Gear users such as the servant that they are asking in exchange. They are often attributed to multiple less reputable parties such as, unfortunately thanks to my Great-Uncle, us, but they are rumored to be the work of a single high-ranking devil."</p><p>"Do you know who this high-ranking devil could be?" Akeno asked.</p><p>"Not a clue. It's just conjecture as some of the members of the Five Clans have been involved in these kidnappings as well."</p><p>"I just wish I could go five seconds without someone trying to steal Asia's Sacred Gear."</p><p>"Well, since you're here," Suzaku told Akeno, "you wouldn't mind spending the day catching up with your cousin, would you?"</p><p>"I would love to!"</p><hr/><p>While Akeno and Suzaku were hanging out in town, I was doing some looking around of my own.</p><p>I found a quaint little convenience store and bought myself a soda.</p><p>When I exited, a young brown-haired woman who was accompanying Akeno and Suzaku earlier walked over to me.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself earlier, I'm Hagane Sasaki, a servant of the house of Himejima."</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Lady Suzaku and Lady Akeno are ready to head back home, if you are."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready."</p><p>"That's good," she said. "I just have one question, though."</p><p>Wait a second, this situation seems oddly familiar.</p><p>What am I getting déjà vu of?</p><p>"Where's the girl?" she asked.</p><p>"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific," I replied.</p><p>Hagane then suddenly donned a suit of sci-fi looking armor and punched me in the gut with the force of a ten-ton truck.</p><p>So <em>that </em>was what I was remembering: that time Yuma asked me to die.</p><p>I was sent flying through the window of the convenience store and through several of the aisles.</p><p>"Where's your servant?" she specified. "If you give her to me now, we won't have to harm you or your friends."</p><p>Oh. You don't threaten my friends in front of me. That shit just gets me fired up.</p><p>My aura began to flare and I fired my Retribution magic at armored Hagane.</p><p>It did nothing to scratch her.</p><p>What kind of armor is that? Space-age titanium?</p><p>I had no other choice. I'm gonna have to weaken her down.</p><p>I managed to summon my Sacred Gear in my right arm, and I charged at her again.</p><p>She tried to punch me again from my left, but I grabbed the arm with my Sacred Gear.</p><p>"<em>DIVIDE!"</em></p><p>It was that voice again.</p><p>It seemed to have worked. She managed to get a punch in from the right side, but it didn't hit nearly as hard as I felt her power transferring to me.</p><p>"So, it <em>is</em> true what Lady Halja said. You do have the power of the Vanishing Dragon," she said. "But it doesn't matter. My magic armor is immune to all types of Holy and Demonic magic, no matter how many times you divide my power!"</p><p>However, she didn't seem to have quite the immunity to the fire magic that she was suddenly attacked by, as she suddenly teleported out through what looked like a devil's summoning circle.</p><p>The one who saved my bacon was Suzaku Himejima, who was accompanied by Akeno.</p><p>I tried getting back on my feet by I felt a sharp pain right below my chest and Akeno had to help me up.</p><p>That punch must've done a number on my ribs.</p><hr/><p>When we got back, Suzaku managed to use some powerful healing magic to heal me back up.</p><p>"So, could you figure out what family's circle she used?" I asked as Suzaku was healing me.</p><p>"Not a clue," said Akeno. "The circle was gone before I was able to get to you."</p><p>"I can't believe one of my servants was an enemy devil," Suzaku commented. "She must have been the one who sent that letter so she could lure you into a trap."</p><p>"Whoever she was, she mentioned she was working for Halja," I added. "Somehow I knew that Bitch-Goddess was behind this…"</p><p>"I see you have begun to master the Dividing Gear," Suzaku added.</p><p>"So that's what it's called?"</p><p>"Being an expert on spirits, I'm naturally also an expert on rare Sacred Gears such as yours. When I heard about it, I had to take a look at it. It's likely related to the Sacred Gear that the Goddess of Death has."</p><p>"Well that's neat."</p><p>"You should be good now," Suzaku told me as she finished healing me.</p><p>"So, what was that power you used against that devil earlier?" I asked.</p><p>"As a high-ranking member of the Himejima clan, which serves the Shinto God of Fire, I, naturally have control over fire myself."</p><p>So that's what she meant when she said she heated the tea herself.</p><p>"So that's why you posed a threat to her. She claimed her armor was immune to holy and demonic magic, but your magic is of a completely different origin."</p><p>I thought about that for a second.</p><p>"So, if my Dividing Gear is Draconic magic, that might be the key to breaking that armor…"</p><p>"Is there, by any chance, a suit of armor I can use?" I asked.</p><p>"There's one in the basement that we're not using," Suzaku replied. "I'd be willing to let you test on that."</p><p>She used telekinesis magic to bring the suit of armor to the dining room.</p><p>I brainstormed for a hot minute and then I placed my hand on the suit of armor.</p><p>A seal appeared on it, marking the suit of armor to transfer the energy to.</p><p>"Okay. Here's goes nothing."</p><p>I snapped with my right hand and, all of a sudden, cracks started forming in the suit of armor and it shattered like glass.</p><p>"Well, will you look at that," said Suzaku. "It works!"</p><p>"Hey, Makoto. Would you like to try that technique on me~?" Akeno asked.</p><p>"You're not even wearing any armor," I replied.</p><p>"Wait a second." Suzaku interrupted. "I think I hear something…"</p><p>There was an awkward silence until she suddenly exclaimed,</p><p>"Get down!"</p><p>There was suddenly a bright flash and we were forced to duck for cover as a flurry of what appeared to be energy bullets shot through the windows and the wall in front of us.</p><p>Before Akeno could duck however, I heard her yelp in pain, which my attention immediately turned to. It appears that one of the energy bullets struck Akeno's left leg.</p><p>"I got it!" Suzaku told me as she began to heal Akeno.</p><p>Out the shattered window, floating with his wings in the distance, I noticed another purple haired devil that I immediately recognized.</p><p>It was that poser who kill-stole our stray devil mark – Enrico Stark!</p><p>"I see the warning from our Rook wasn't enough to comply with our master's request, so I ask you again, Makoto Fujiwara, give us the girl!"</p><p>"Like hell I'll give you Asia!" I exclaimed as I fired off my Retribution magic at him, but it completely missed its mark.</p><p>"You're incredibly sloppy," he said. "What fool thought it would be wise to make you a master?"</p><p>I noticed yellow orbs were starting to accumulate around him.</p><p>"This is bad," said Suzaku. "My healing isn't working!"</p><p>"Let me try," I said, attempting to heal her myself. It had zero effect on the wound.</p><p>"Impossible!" I exclaimed in frustration.</p><p>Lady Grayfia suddenly teleported into the room. She rushed to Akeno and picked her up.</p><p>"I'll take care of her from here. Makoto! We need to get back to your house!"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"I'll hold him off. You two, go." Suzaku said as me and Grayfia teleported out and Suzaku primed up her fire magic.</p><p>We both arrived in the living room.</p><p>Aika, Kiba, and even Koneko rushed up to me, looking concerned.</p><p>"Are you alright, man?" Kiba asked.</p><p>I honestly don't know. I think I might be hyperventilating.</p><p>Koneko led me to a chair. "We heard you and Akeno were attacked," she said, with a surprising amount of concern for my well-being.</p><p>"Please tell me they didn't injure you as well," Aika added.</p><p>"No," I replied. "At least not permanently. The Rook shook me up pretty bad, but nothing like what Akeno took from Stark."</p><p>After I calmed down a bit, I went up to Akeno's bedroom, where she was lying on the bed accompanied by Rias, Grayfia, and Asia, who was attempting to heal the injury with her Twilight Healing with continued lack of success.</p><p>"I don't understand," Asia said. "Why isn't it working?"</p><p>"Because the entire house of Amon is composed powerful Anti-Magic users."</p><p>Riser Phenex suddenly entered the room. He looked rather grim compared to his normal expression.</p><p>"In particular, Milcom Amon's Queen utilizes an attack that is immune to all forms of healing magic, even my regenerative abilities. Not even Phoenix Tears were able to heal them. He forced both Yubelluna and myself to retire in my Rating Game with him, which lead to my first true defeat in many years."</p><p>It makes sense now. Hagane's armor was immune to my magic and Enrico's attacks are immune to healing magic.</p><p>Lady Grayfia wrapped up Akeno's leg with bandages as the rest of them left.</p><p>"This should help for now. Unfortunately, she won't be on her feet until the wound can be healed properly.</p><p>I'll be with the rest of them in Lady Rias' base of operations if you need me, Makoto."</p><p>I was staring out the window, increasingly frustrated.</p><p>"I can't believe this. How can I be a master? I can't even protect you! How can I begin to protect Asia?"</p><p>…</p><p>"My, my. Here I am, defenseless and confined to this bed and you choose to brood instead of taking advantage of me."</p><p>I chuckled. "Good grief. I never took you to be that much of a masochist."</p><p>"You really are hopeless sometimes. It was clearly not your fault. I'll be fine. If anyone can defeat those devils and break the curse, it's you."</p><p>"I might as well give it a shot." I said, with my spirit beginning to return with Akeno being her normal self.</p><p>"I don't want to have to keep taunting you lying down forever."</p><p>"It sure isn't stopping you," I replied as I teleported out</p><p>"Glad to see you join us," Aika said as I entered the club room.</p><p>"So, the Himejima clan <em>wasn't </em>the one responsible for my sister's kidnapping," said Riser.</p><p>"No. It's likely the one who infiltrated them made it look like they did," Rias replied.</p><p>"So, what's our next move?" I asked.</p><p>"Your next move is to have a Rating Game with me immediately, House of Gremory."</p><p>I was answered by a sudden hologram of a bearded man in a nice suit.</p><p>"Since all attempts to negotiate with you have failed, we will have to settle this matter through combat an hour from now. If we win, you will have no choice but to hand Asia Argento and her Sacred Gear to us. If, in the off chance that you win, I will graciously hand back Lady Ravel. Refusal to comply with my request will result in your obliteration."</p><p>"I accept, Milcom Amon." Rias replied with confidence.</p><p>"And I will act as Queen in Akeno's absence." I commented with similar confidence.</p><p>My boldness appeared to have surprised Rias, followed by a sly grin.</p><p>Asia eventually also stood up and said, "I will act as Bishop."</p><p>"I accept these addendums. I am looking forward to our Game."</p><p>Amon's hologram then vanished from the floor.</p><p>"Are you insane!?" Riser exclaimed. "How would you have a chance of beating Milcom Amon? Not even my servants could beat him, and he only has three servants!"</p><p>"Because I won't lose." Rias replied. "Not when the stakes are this high. I will <em>not</em> let Makoto lose Asia for a second time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's All In The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On paper, our odds were good against Milcom Amon. We have six combatants while he only has four.</p><p>There was just one problem – He fought against Riser Phenex's full peerage of 16 and <em>won. </em>With that in mind, it seems that the odds are all but stacked against us.</p><p>There's also the fact that I know that two of them are going to be really hard to crack. Enrico only has to get one solid hit to cripple any of us for the rest of the game. Not to mention my new Secret Technique is likely our sole bet against Hagane's nigh-inpenetrable armor.</p><p>"Well, if you're going to insist on taking on Milcom Amon, then at least take these," said Riser.</p><p>He handed each of us a small vial filled with scarlet liquid.</p><p>"These are Phoenix Tears. While these obviously won't do any good against Enrico's Null Ripper, these will otherwise heal any injuries you sustain during the fight."</p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this," Rias stated, "but thank you, Riser."</p><p>"Not that I'm complaining," I commented, "but if you were so keen on marrying Rias Gremory, why are you helping us defeat him and save your sister if that means you will call of the engagement?"</p><p>"My dear Ravel's safety is more important than family politics," he replied. "And besides, I want Milcom Amon to learn the cost of humiliating the house of Phenex!"</p><p>After Riser teleported out, Rias said to me, "Makoto. can I perform an enchantment on you for a second?"</p><p>"Sure,"</p><p>She held out her arm and we both began to glow. I felt a massive surge in adrenaline.</p><p>"I gave you a temporary Queen aspect. Masters of a peerage have access to this for when they need a sub for a Rating Game."</p><p>"Woah."</p><p>She then began to lay out our battle plan.</p><p>"Milcom has taken control of the main schoolhouse. His Queen is likely positioned so that we will have to get through him to make it inside.</p><p>I'm splitting you into two groups. I want Yuuto and Aika to go out the front. Makoto, you go with Koneko and take the back exit. Splitting up into groups gives us the best chance of isolating the other two servants and taking them 2-on-1."</p><p>I glanced at Koneko. She was visibly pouting at the thought of having to tag along with me.</p><p>"Once one of you defeats the Queen, I will go in with Asia to help take the King."</p>
<hr/><p>And so there I was, going into battle with Yuuto Kiba.</p><p>To think of the doujinshi ideas this will generate – the school prince side-by-side with a so-called lowly otaku like myself…</p><p>"Are you alright, Aika?" Yuuto asked me, "You look a bit off…"</p><p>What are you doing, Aika!? Get your head out of the gutter!</p><p>"I'm fine. Just a little lost in thought."</p><p>"I know. This could be one of the toughest fights yet."</p><p>Not exactly what I was thinking of, but points for trying.</p><p>We went out the front door of the club building.</p><p>From a way's off, we already saw Enrico lounging around on the roof of the main school building like he owned the place (which he didn't).</p><p>Only a few minutes in and the Queen guarding the King's location is already in our sights.</p><p>However, there was another servant we would have to get through before we could get a chance at the Queen.</p><p>Next to Enrico on the roof was a man with long black hair tied up in a ponytail who looked like some modern samurai.</p><p>He leapt from the roof so far that when he landed, he was right in front of us.</p><p>"My name is Jin Kamado. Knight of the house of Amon."</p><p>"I guess if we're doing introductions, then I am Yuuto Kiba. Knight of Rias Gremory."</p><p>"Aika Kiryuu – The Pawn," I replied.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you two, especially a fellow Knight such as myself."</p><p>Upon closer inspection, he had an intimidating katana attached to his waist.</p><p>What was more intimidating, especially now that he just unsheathed it, was its fuchsia-colored hue.</p><p>What kind of curse does <em>this </em>servant wield?</p><p>I put my hand over my ear so I can send a message.</p><p>"President?"</p><p>"Yes?" she replied.</p><p>"Permission to promote to Rook?"</p><p>"Permission granted."</p><p>I was now promoted to the Rook class. That should help me counteract the Knight's speed.</p><p>"Prepare yourselves!"</p><p>As he said that, Yuuto raised his sword to defend against Jin's first move. I, likewise, raised by deflector shield.</p><p>He took charge and made a wide swing to attack both of us.</p><p>My shield is clearly in the way of his blow. And he seems to be attacking with great force.</p><p>This fight should be over quickly. With the Rook piece I can more easily absorb a blow like that and easily redirect it right back at him for massive damage.</p><p>But that's not what happened.</p><p>It ignored both my shield and Yuuto's sword and he we were both struck by his cursed blade.</p><p>"You're lucky I hit you two with the blunt end of my blade. Despite this Game being through quite unofficial channels, my master insisted on no casualties.</p><p>My blade passes through all forms of defense. However, most of my opponents, such as yourself, will only realize this until it is too late. I'm sorry I couldn't pose much of a challenge."</p><p>Lucky for us, we still had our Phoenix tears. Yuuto used his shortly after hitting the ground and I quickly followed suit.</p><p>It seemed to work, as the wounds Jin inflicted quickly vanished after I used it.</p><p>"Hmm. I should have expected the House of Phenex to meddle in this battle."</p><p>"If I can't block your attacks," Yuuto said, "Then I will just have to evade them!"</p>
<hr/><p>Koneko and I went out through the back exit.</p><p>"Before you say anything," I said to her. "I finally decided to start calling Rias President earlier, but she shut me down immediately."</p><p>"Of course she did, with the way you two are."</p><p>"Are you jealous, Koneko?"</p><p>"Absolutely not…Idiot."</p><p>I noticed that the lights were on in the gymnasium, so we made our move towards there.</p><p>We then found out that Hagane was already inside.</p><p>"Oh! It's Makoto!" she said.</p><p>She's acting awfully giddy for someone as tough as her.</p><p>"I'm terribly sorry for the manner in which we met," she stated, clasping her hands together. "Lord Milcom was insistent that I retrieve your Bishop from you."</p><p>"Cut the chatter and let's get this over with," Koneko insisted.</p><p>"Oh, right. Sorry."</p><p>Hagane transformed into her armor and Koneko charged straight at her, hitting Hagane with vicious blows that didn't seem to phase her at all.</p><p>She responded with a single punch that knocked Koneko all the way back to the end of the gym.</p><p>I was close behind Koneko, trying to use her as cover to get within range of Hagane and mark her for my Secret Technique. However, Koneko was launched right into me and I was blown back with her.</p><p>The impact of Koneko's body hitting me hit way harder than a girl her size would suggest.</p><p>I ended up hitting the wall with Koneko in my lap.</p><p>She blushed, "Don't get any ideas…" she said as she was getting up to make another charge at Hagane.</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it…"</p>
<hr/><p>Since blocking was out of the question, Yuuto had to rely on his speed to avoid taking another hit.</p><p>However, he was quite fast, too. Not to mention, unlike us, he had the ability to block.</p><p>Both of them were way too fast for me to even make a move on.</p><p>I sent another message to the President. "Permission to Promote to Knight?"</p><p>"Affirmative."</p><p>As I sent that message and changed my aspect, Yuuto and Jin were fighting on.</p><p>"You're quite fast," Yuuto said to Jin, pulling out a second sword. "But not for long."</p><p>One of his swords was suddenly covered in frost and he stuck the ground in front of him.</p><p>After he did that, Jin was rendered immobile as his feet were stuck in ice.</p><p>As Jin used his sword to slash through the ice surrounding his feet, Yuuto charged, using one of his swords set aflame to cut through the ice so he could get to Jin</p><p>Jin reacted fast. His sword phased through the sword that Yuuto was trying to jab him with and he was managed to get another hit at his torso.</p><p>But not before Yuuto managed to also connect a hit! Apparently, he was using an electricity sword to stun Jin.</p><p>Now's my chance!</p><p>While he was stunned, with my increased speed I ambushed him with a kick to the back, sending him flying right through the door of the club building.</p><p>I walked up to where the doors were unhinged. Jin seemed to be grasping his left arm.</p><p>"Seems like you managed to break my dominant arm. I guess that's it for me."</p><p>Yuuto came up to us. "The most you did with that last attack was ruin my uniform and cut me a little."</p><p>"You caught me by surprise with the clever use of Sword Birth along with the sudden ambush from the Pawn. I'm impressed. You're certainly worthy of the title of Knight.</p><p>Now if you'll excuse me. I have to return to Lord Milcom to recover."</p><p>"I have to go to our Bishop to get healed myself. We should spar some other time."</p><p>"I'm sure of it."</p>
<hr/><p>I managed to activate my Power of Retribution and I fired an attack at Hagane.</p><p>As usual, it did absolutely nothing to her.</p><p>"Sorry to remind you. But your Holy magic does nothing to my armor."</p><p>However, the attack was merely a smokescreen for Koneko to come and deliver a massive punch on the chest area of Hagane's armor that managed to cause it to start cracking.</p><p>"But a good old-fashioned beatdown might do the trick," Koneko replied.</p><p>I might not need to bust out my Secret Technique after all. Koneko keeps on surprising me with just how powerful she is.</p><p>However, Hagane suddenly countered with an equally massive punch to her head, knocking Koneko back several feet. I yelled out her name in shock.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Hagane exclaimed, practically blushing through her armor. "I meant to aim lower!"</p><p>I rushed to Koneko's aid. It looks like she got the lights knocked out of her. An attack like that would have killed someone less bulky than a Rook, but she seemed to have escaped with merely a bloodied forehead.</p><p>I reached into her skirt pocket and grabbed her Phoenix Tear, administering it through her mouth.</p><p>That attack really fired me up. I charged right at Hagane, narrowly dodging one of her powerful punches.</p><p>I tapped on the cracked portion of her armor with my Dividing Gear.</p><p>"<em>DIVIDE!"</em></p><p>I got hit in the stomach with another punch for my troubles. She seemed to deliberately miss my ribs to compensate for the injury she accidentally dealt to Koneko.</p><p>Though, even with her power divided, a punch in the gut is still a punch in the gut.</p><p>"I would give up now. I don't believe you have anything that can deal with my armor."</p><p>"Well, I believe I do have one thing," I said, getting up from that punch to the gut. "But it's largely untested."</p><p>I raised my right arm with the Dividing Gear on it and called out my attack:</p><p>"ARMOR BREAK!"</p><p>*Snap!*</p><p>It was working! The crack suddenly turned blue and expanded until the armor shattered.</p><p>It worked!... Too well.</p><p>"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I quickly took off my uniform coat.</p><p>Unfortunately, the technique also destroyed her clothes, leaving only her skivvies.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" I said to her as I used my coat to cover her up. "It was an accident."</p><p>"I-It's fine," she replied. "Thank you."</p><p>"Makoto, you pervert."</p><p>Looks like Koneko has recovered.</p><p>"My Armor Break technique malfunctioned!" I explained. "It wasn't supposed to go through her clothes!"</p><p>There was a very awkward silence as we began our trek out the door.</p><p>However, Koneko broke the silence to say,</p><p>"Thank you… for saving me. I can see why the President takes a liking to you."</p><p>"… You're welcome…"</p><p>As we went out the door, we were greeted by Rias, Asia, and Aika.</p><p>"I see you managed to defeat the Rook as well?" Rias asked.</p><p>"More or less…"</p><p>"We only have the Queen left on the roof of the schoolhouse," she explained. "Any thoughts on taking him down?"</p><p>"I have an idea," I replied. "I'm going in alone."</p><p>"You can't be serious," Koneko said. "What are you going to do? Strip <em>his</em> clothes too?"</p><p>"We are not speaking of that again," I told Koneko. I continued with Rias, "It will require luck and perfect timing. But I promised Akeno I will take him on for her. However…</p><p>Asia. Aika. I will need your help…"</p>
<hr/><p>I began to execute my attack plan.</p><p>I began to fly up to the roof of the main schoolhouse, charging straight at Enrico. The Queen aspect seems to be doing its job, as I was quick enough to dodge several of his Null Ripper shots that he fired at me from afar off.</p><p>My first step was to weaken his power. As he was charging for another attack, I managed to get within range of him and I punched him with my Dividing Gear.</p><p>"<em>DIVIDE!"</em></p><p>I felt my magical prowess growing even stronger. I knew my Power of Retribution would be able to settle this in one blow.</p><p>He began charging up his attack again.</p><p>I reached into my pocket with my left arm and with my right, I was about to fire off my Power of Retribution at Enrico.</p><p>But he got a hit on me! Interrupting my attack before I could reach grab what I needed from my pocket.</p><p>Strangely, he appeared to aim all his shots at my left arm.</p><p>The shot knocked me down from the upper roof and I was hurled onto one of the roof of one of the lower wings of the school building.</p><p>"Somehow I knew you were going to reach for that vial of Phoenix Tears that Lord Riser gave to you," he said. "You would purposely let yourself get hit so you could position yourself to make a finishing blow on me while simultaneously using the vial to heal your injuries once I am incapacitated."</p><p>Damn. He knew.</p><p>My arm was in immense pain. It's weird. I'm so used to being able to heal off my injuries that this is a new sensation for me despite receiving worse injuries from Freed and Raynare.</p><p>"Your knack for getting yourself in precarious situations will catch up with you one day…"</p><p>Fortunately for me, today wasn't going to be that day like Enrico seemed to imply.</p><p>"Promotion: Queen!"</p><p>Aika and Asia finally made it through the door to the rooftop. As I instructed, they went in through a back entrance while I distracted Enrico. If I couldn't defeat him, Aika was my backup plan.</p><p>"Aika!" I exclaimed</p><p>"<em>TRANSFER!"</em></p><p>I transferred the divided power I accumulated to Aika.</p><p>"Thanks, Makoto!"</p><p>Asia rushed to assist me. Enrico tried to take this opportunity to take her out but Aika blocked his shots, allowing Asia to reach me.</p><p>"He got me. There isn't anything you can do unless Aika can defeat him."</p><p>"No matter what happens, I'm staying by your side."</p><p>Aika managed to knock Enrico back against one of the roof decorations with a counterattack.</p><p>He charged up again, visibly frustrated even from down here.</p><p>He fired in vain, and was rewarded with the attack being reflected right back at him a second time.</p><p>With the Queen promotion, she not only had the bulk to withstand his assault, but also the magic power to return it!</p><p>Once he was launched off the roof, Asia's attempts to heal my arm were finally working.</p><p>"She won!" Asia said.</p><p>"Now all that's left is for Rias to check the King," I replied.</p><p>Me and Asia met up with her at the main entrance of the school.</p><p>"Milcom is most likely in the Headmaster's Office. Follow me."</p><p>However, as we were going through the lobby, a flash of green light suddenly appeared as a summoning circle appeared.</p><p>"That isn't House of Amon!" Rias exclaimed.</p><p>"You two go on ahead!" I told her. "I'll deal with this guy!"</p><p>Rias and Asia went on without me, but the devil who teleported in grabbed ahold of Asia.</p><p>It was Diodora Astaroth!</p><p>As Rias stopped, I told her "Finish the Game! This is my fight!"</p><p>She nodded and went ahead.</p><p>"I'm not letting Lord Milcom's agreement prevent me from claiming what's rightfully mine!" Diodora exclaimed.</p><p>"And who said Asia is yours to claim!?"</p><p>I was suspicious of him before, but now, Diodora crossed the line. It's on!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Out of the Frying Pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you think Asia coming across me was a coincidence? I do have a particular type, you know."</p><p>"You bastard! You purposely injured yourself so that if Asia was caught healing you, she would lose the protection of the church, didn't you!?"</p><p>"Wow. You are spot on! When I first laid eyes on her and heard of her great power, I knew she would be my most prized conquest.</p><p>I planned to make her mine at her lowest point, which I knew would be when Raynare stole her Sacred Gear. I made a deal with Lady Halja that once the fallen angel finished her business with her, I would resurrect her as the crown jewel of my collection of young women of the church that I corrupted."</p><p>What kind of sick hobby does this demon have? Riser Phenex's harem is one thing, but this guy gets off to corrupting innocent girls like Asia? If he wasn't holding her hostage, I would blast him to kingdom come right now!</p><p>"But Raynare had to be insubordinate, and Lady Halja was forced to intervene. But even then, you stopped her and, to add insult to injury, Asia was resurrected by <em>you</em>, a filthy mutt of an angel!"</p><p>Asia suddenly escaped Diodora's grip.</p><p>*SLAP!*</p><p>The imprint of Asia's hand on Diodora's face was clearly visible, especially as the rest of his face went pale in shock.</p><p>"I can't believe I was tricked by a fiend like you!" she said, returning to my side. "The only one who is filthy is you!"</p><p>His shock was quickly transitioning to rage.</p><p>Now that he no longer had Asia hostage, I could now fire off the sheer amount of energy welling up inside me ever since I saw this guy's stupid face.</p><p>However, after I fired the attack off, he put up a barrier that completely negated my Power of Retribution.</p><p>"That was an adorable attack, but I'm the direct descendant of Beelzebub! Even the power you got from Gabriel can't stop me!"</p><p>This is troubling. Maybe if I had four story arcs of powerups I would be able to curbstomp this piece of trash.</p><p>He started to fire shots of demonic energy at me that I narrowly avoided.</p><p>I then fired off another blast at him now that he's open. However he had fired a massive shot that cut right through and I took a massive direct hit that knocked me down hard.</p><hr/><p>Makoto was worrying me. He was taking on a powerful High-Ranking devil all by himself.</p><p>But I had to trust him to protect Asia from Diodora, just like he trusts me to finish this Rating Game.</p><p>I entered the Headmasters' Office, where Milcom was awaiting me, with Ravel sitting in a chair next to him.</p><p>"Ah. Rias Gremory. It's nice to see you."</p><p>I was preparing my Power of Destruction to take him out quickly. Since I didn't have Asia to heal any injuries, I couldn't afford to take any hits from him.</p><p>He stood up.</p><p>"Well, I guess it's Checkmate for me, then. You can go to Lady Rias now, Ravel."</p><p>"So, you're just going to resign?" I asked, my Destruction aura receding.</p><p>"Unlike you, I'm not the sort to fight alongside my servants. That's what I have them for. You defeated them, so, per my agreement, Ravel Phenex is yours."</p><p>"If you're so willing to uphold your part of the bargain," I commented. "Then why is Diodora Astaroth still trying to take Asia away?"</p><p>"Diodora?" he said. "What is he doing here!?"</p><p>"That's the question I was trying to ask."</p><p>"He was specifically told to stay out of this affair. I would appreciate it if you would lead me to him."</p><hr/><p>Asia rushed over to assist me, but Diodora grabbed ahold of her.</p><p>"There's nothing you can do now, my love. You will soon learn to respect me."</p><p>He then turned to me and said, "By the way, Asia is still a virgin, isn't sh-"</p><p>*PUNCH!*</p><p>"<em>DIVIDE!"</em></p><p>I had immediately got up and clocked him in the face with my Dividing Gear.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that you said about Asia's virginity!?"</p><p>"How did you survive that attack!? That was a direct hit!"</p><p>Thank goodness I ended up not using that Phoenix Tear against Enrico. It just came in really handy while Diodora was distracted.</p><p>"If you think I'm gonna sit back and let you violate my precious servant, then you are gravely mistaken!"</p><p>My Retribution aura began flaring up to unparalleled levels.</p><p>He began to fire again at me, but the attacks merely fizzled out once they approached</p><p>"Why are my attacks not working!? It's that filthy dragon spirit, isn't it!?"</p><p>It was.</p><p>I fired off another attack, this time much fiercer than the previous one.</p><p>He tried putting up a barrier, but this time, it was not use. It ended up shattering on impact and leaving him on the ground.</p><p>He was surging with electricity-like shocks from the attack. If he didn't have that barrier, he would have been pulverized from the Holy Magic.</p><p>Speaking of which, I was about to do that exact thing as I stood right above him, with a look of dread on his face.</p><p>"What's the meaning of this, Diodora!?"</p><p>Milcom Amon, accompanied by Rias and Ravel entered the Lobby.</p><p>"Lord Milcom! You can't just give up like that! We're supposed to be taking out the House of Gremory, remember?"</p><p>"I've already established that they are too much for me to handle alone, as you seemed to have experienced firsthand. You also disobeyed strict orders not to meddle with Asia Argento. If you leave now, I'll refrain from reporting this infraction to Lady Halja."</p><p>He sighed. "Yes, sir… But mark my words, Fujiwara! I will have my revenge!"</p><p>"Yeah. Sure, you will…"</p><p>"I will take my leave now. Thank you for a most excellent game." Milcom said as he and Diodora teleported off. Diodora looked back at me and Asia and winced. I guess he's not as confident as he says about his "revenge."</p><p>Shortly afterwards, the Student Council president and her VP, Tsubaki Shinra, showed up.</p><p>"Would you care to explain the commotion that just occurred on campus after hours?" Sona asked.</p><p>"Well," Rias said, "We were suddenly challenged to a Rating Game by Milcom Amon."</p><p>"And by 'challenged to a Rating Game,' we were basically attacked with extra steps," I clarified.</p><p>"I see you, at least, managed to recover Lady Ravel," Sona commented.</p><p>"Oh. Aren't you Serafall's sister?" Ravel asked Sona</p><p>"Um… Yes…" Sona seemed a bit embarrassed at that fact.</p><p>Grayfia then teleported in. "Don't worry about the aftermath of Lord Milcom's Rating Game, Lady Sitri. Me and Sirzechs will see it taken care of."</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Grayfia."</p><p>"I want to congratulate you on your victory, you fought very well," Grayfia told Rias.</p><p>"If anyone is to be congratulated, it's Makoto," Rias replied. "He really carried us to victory."</p><p>"Ah, shucks, Rias."</p><hr/><p>To celebrate the rescue of his sister, Riser decided to throw a party at, you guessed it, my house the following weekend.</p><p>Ravel stayed with us through the week. I ran into her in the Living Room on the night of the party and I decided to check up on her.</p><p>"So, how was everything this week?"</p><p>"It was very good. Your mother has been a very gracious host."</p><p>"I'm sure she was." It's another girl my age. Of course, she would be hospitable.</p><p>"My, my. You seem to be getting along well with the new girl, aren't you?"</p><p>Akeno had infiltrated our conversation.</p><p>"I am. Thank you for asking."</p><p>"I wanted to say thank you for breaking the curse the other day"</p><p>"Technically, it was Aika who did broke the curse by defeating Enrico."</p><p>"But she wouldn't have been able to do it without your ingenuity," she said. "Here, this is for you."</p><p>She was about to peck me on the cheek before Ravel interrupted.</p><p>"By the way, my big brother told me about your rivalry with him."</p><p>"Did he now?" I responded. "I don't really know what he's getting at-"</p><p>"Excuse us for one second," Mom said as she suddenly handed me something and was practically dragging me towards one of the changing rooms.</p><p>"What do I need a tux for!?"</p><p>Rias was in there, in a very nice pink dress.</p><p>"So how did it fit?" Mom asked her.</p><p>"Uh… It fits great, Ms. Gabriel, but could you explain what's going on?" she said.</p><p>"I want you both to look good for when we announce the you two's engagement!"</p><p>Me and Rias looked at each other, dumbfounded.</p><p>She then nodded, and I followed suit in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah. About that," she responded. "I think it's best if the two of us wait a while before making that kind of decision…"</p><p>"Yeah," I commented. "We don't exactly have the need to rush that sort of thing anymore."</p><p>"Oh…" Mother commented. She looked almost as defeated as Diodora was earlier.</p><p>"Still. You should still look top form, Makoto! We can't let Riser be more fashionable than you if he has second thoughts about calling off the engagement!"</p><p>She then left the bathroom.</p><p>"Goodness. She can be so eager sometimes…" Rias said.</p><p>"Tell me about it," I replied. "Still, that dress she picked out looks amazing on you."</p><p>"Oh, thank you!" she blushed, "By the way, I noticed you managed to get a hang of your abilities."</p><p>"I found something besides rage to channel my abilities through. The desire to protect my friends instead of to decimate my enemies. I guess you could call it the Power of Friendship."</p><p>She chuckled and began leaving the room. "I'm gonna let you change."</p><p>I, reluctantly, began changing into the tux. If anything, I sure as hell wasn't gonna let Riser Phenex have the last word.</p><p>However, it was about when I was about to put the tie on when I felt a bizarre tremor.</p><p>It was like the room filled with a mysterious energy.</p><p>I went out to check on Rias and my mom.</p><p>They weren't outside the room. Neither was Ravel or Akeno.</p><p>I checked practically every room in the house, but I couldn't find anyone in the house.</p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p>I pulled out my cellphone to call my mom.</p><p>No response.</p><p>I called Rias – No response.</p><p>Akeno – No response.</p><p>Kiba – No response.</p><p>Aika – No response.</p><p>I went through my entire contact list, including Koneko, but I couldn't get a response out of anybody in the club.</p><p>Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't do any good solving this mystery.</p><p>That left one last person. Someone I forgot was still in my contacts.</p><p>"Dammit…"</p><hr/><p>I went outside as I finally managed to get <em>someone</em> to answer.</p><p>"Okay. I promise I'll do it if you help me out here. I don't really have any other choice."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"A signal? Oh, I think you'll know it when you hear it…"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"No! This doesn't change anything between us-"</p><p>It was then I felt a massive presence behind me! One that I swear I've encountered before.</p><p>"What's going on?" the girl on the other end asked.</p><p>*SHWING*</p><p>I have never experienced a combination of massive pain and sheer terror then I have in this exact moment!</p><p>My right arm has been cleaved right off!</p><p>It was then that the culprit materialized right in front of me.</p><p>Halja!</p><p>However, this time, the silhouette faded away to reveal her wicked face.</p><p>From what I could make out from so much pain I was brought to the ground, she had jet black hair, deep red eyes, and a dress that's pitch black.</p><p>"You may be asking," she said. "Why do I choose now to show myself?</p><p>Well. It would be pretty rude not to be able to look into the eyes of the one who ends your life."</p><p>I was too busy being in immense pain to give a shit.</p><p>"You've been causing quite a few problems for me and my men. I must say, I'm quite impressed. One Longinus user who managed slipped through the cracks."</p><p>"And I should take that as a compliment?" I jeered, spitting out blood.</p><p>"Perhaps. Or maybe it's one last glimmer of hope that I'm about snuff out for eternity. Any last words, Makoto Fujiwara?"</p><p>I chuckled. This is a perfect segue.</p><p>"Yeah… I think I got a few."</p><p>I positioned myself next to the phone I dropped when she lobbed my arm off.</p><p>"Would you die for me?"</p><p>She then then broke out into maniacal laughter.</p><p>"You want <em>me </em>to die!? Do you have any idea of the position you're in!? Oh. You're hilarious! Farewell, Makoto Fujiwara!"</p><p>She was then impaled through the torso by a spear of light.</p><p>"What the!?"</p><p>That person I called was Yuma Amano!</p><p>She landed right behind Halja and attacked her with another light spear.</p><p>But not before Halja pulled the spear out and used it to parry the other spear.</p><p>"It was foolish of you to show your face again!" Halja said. "I should have ended your life when I had the chance!"</p><p>"Funny," Raynare replied. "I was thinking the exact same thing!"</p><p>Halja then attacked her with a surge of dark magic.</p><p>This is bad. I'm in no condition to help her and she's completely outclassed.</p><p>Even if she is my evil ex-girlfriend, I still can't believe I sent her to her death.</p><p>However, as I was blacking out and accepting my fate, I saw a flash of light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rise of the White Dragon Emperor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke inside the ruins of that old church, the one that Makoto made a large opening in the first time he fought Halja.</p><p>I tried to walk out, but I noticed there was a red forcefield preventing me from getting out.</p><p>"I wouldn't try that if I were you, Rias Gremory." Milcom said, who was out in the front of the church with his Knight and Queen. "My master's barrier is even stronger than the armor of that Stray."</p><p>I looked behind me. Along with the rest of my peerage, along with Makoto's mother, was Milcom's Rook, Hagane Sasaki.</p><p>"I'm sorry. After the kindness Makoto Fujiwara showed me, I didn't want to serve the Goddess of Death anymore. So, I ran away."</p><p>"What is your deal, Milcom!?"</p><p>"All of you are bait for young Makoto. Lady Halja isn't going let him escape from the jaws of death again."</p><hr/><p>"I want to thank you for coming to Lord Makoto's aid. If it wasn't for you, he would be dead."</p><p>"Don't get the wrong idea. This doesn't mean I've come to your side. I'll be dead before I join the likes of you."</p><p>That was the conversation I overheard when I woke up.</p><p>Wait. I was about to die. How the hell am I still alive!?</p><p>I checked for my halo. I still had it.</p><p>Okay. Good. They didn't have to turn me into a devil.</p><p>More importantly, what happened to my right arm? Or rather, what happened to me not having it?</p><p>"<em>Hey. You're finally awake."</em></p><p>My right arm is talking again. This is one hell of a dream.</p><p>"Okay. Who are you?" I asked my right hand.</p><p>"<em>My name is Albion – The dragon that is sealed in your right hand."</em></p><p>"Glad to see you have a name. What happened to my arm?"</p><p>"<em>Your right arm is now that of a dragon. I was forced to replace it before you bled out to death.</em>"</p><p>"It looks like a normal arm."</p><p>"<em>That's because the the Himejima woman used her magic to transform the arm into a human arm."</em></p><p>Grayfia entered my bedroom, followed by Suzaku and a man with red hair that was not unlike Rias'.</p><p>"Oh, Suzaku! You survived that fight with Enrico?"</p><p>"It was hardly a fight. He didn't want to fight me after the two of you got away."</p><p>"Figures."</p><p>"My name is Sirzechs Lucifer." the red-haired man said. "The older brother of Rias Gremory."</p><p>"Do you have any idea what just happened to me?"</p><p>"The Goddess of Death trapped you in a Mirror Dimension and tried to kill you," Grayfia explained. "She also had Milcom Amon capture Rias Gremory along with her peerage, as well as your mother. We managed to find you before she was able to finish off you and the fallen angel. We did have some help, though, from someone who managed to escape…"</p><p>Asia ran into to the room and embraced me.</p><p>"Thank God you're alright!" she said, in tears.</p><p>"It's okay, Asia." I said, hugging her in return.</p><p>"She's holding them in the abandoned church," Sirzechs explained. "If we work together, we may have a chance of beating her."</p><p>I was preoccupied looking out the window. Raynare had walked outside.</p><p>"Excuse me for one second."</p><p>I walked out the front door and Asia followed.</p><p>"Raynare!" I called out.</p><p>She chuckled. "I told you, Makoto. I don't want to be called by that name anymore."</p><p>"Okay, Yuma," I corrected myself. "About that date I promised you…"</p><p>"You have to rescue your friends. Plus, I'm still very much a fugitive, especially now. We'll go on a proper date some other time."</p><p>"And you'll promise not to kill me this time?"</p><p>"Perhaps… I need to go now. Take good care of little Asia for me."</p><p>She then flew off. That fallen angel is such an enigma. Even now, I don't really know if she's truly on my side.</p><p>"Hey, Dragon," I asked my right hand.</p><p>"<em>What is it, partner?</em>"</p><p>"Do you think I'll be able to take on Halja by myself?"</p><p>"<em>The chances are very slim, especially if she puts in any effort. But with your new arm and if you can manage to Divide some of her power, we may be able to achieve Balance Breaker.</em>"</p><p>"I'm not sure what that is, but it sounds powerful enough to be our best chance."</p><p>"We're ready when you are, Makoto," said Sirzechs.</p><p>"It's too risky for you to come. You'll attract too much attention, especially since she has them as hostages." I said. "If it's a duel Halja wants, it's a duel she's gonna get. I believe I have a newfound trick up my sleeve."</p><p>"Very well, Makoto."</p><p>"Be careful!" Asia said.</p><p>"I will," I replied. "Be safe, Asia."</p><hr/><p>As I approached the church, I could see Rias and Akeno through the crumbled front wall.</p><p>Halja was already there waiting for me.</p><p>"Don't do it, Makoto! It's a trap!" Akeno exclaimed.</p><p>"Then I'll just have to spring it, won't I?"</p><p>"Look what we have here," said Halja. "Makoto Fujiwara, back from the dead. I shall soon remedy that."</p><p>"I wouldn't bet on it."</p><p>She then launched dark magic at me that I managed to cut through with my Power of Retribution.</p><p>I could hear my mom saying, "That's my son!"</p><p>I needed to close the distance between me and Halja in order to get a Divide off.</p><p>It doesn't help that she has the high ground…</p><p>I fired off a second round of my Retribution magic at her that she dodged, before she fired off several shots of red-colored energy that I narrowly managed to avoid.</p><p>She seems to be gradually increasing her power. I'm gonna have to finish this quickly before she can put too much effort in.</p><p>I charged at Halja but she countered with a shockwave that knocked me right back.</p><p>I managed to avoid another blast before firing off another one of my own, still trying to gradually climb up to get within range of her.</p><p>However, she then finally managed to hit me with an attack.</p><p>This is bad. I'm not gonna be able to get up to her at this rate. She keeps knocking me back.</p><p>I went for broke and whipped out a light sword in my left arm. I almost forgot I had these. I've been using magic ever since.</p><p>I charged at her with my sword and she parried it with her bare arm.</p><p>Now's my chance! I began reaching for her with my Dividing Gear.</p><p>"You must be foolish if those pathetic weapons could stand a chance against me!"</p><p>After she said that, she fired her magic point blank into my stomach, knocking me to the ground.</p><p>I am about at my limit. I need a miracle for me to get the upper hand.</p><p>As I was on the ground, she walked towards me, grabbed my shirt, and hoisted me up in the air.</p><p>"I don't know if you're incredibly brave, or really, really stupid. Not even your mother stood a chance against me in her prime! That's not even beginning to describe the fate the Michael and Azazel faced. What makes you think that you, a <em>human, </em>could even begin to stand a chance against <em>me, </em>the GODDESS OF DEATH!"</p><p>I began laughing. Almost as hard as she was earlier.</p><p>"What's so funny? Or are you going delirious in the face of your impending death?"</p><p>"No. I am not delirious. You got two things wrong. One – I am no mere human. I am a Nephilim, part angel! That's not even mentioning the dragon spirit within me!"</p><p>She seems amused by my heroic speech. This next part's gonna get her, though.</p><p>"And two – you are so amused at how you lured me into this trap, but in reality you just fell for <em><strong>my trap!</strong></em>"</p><p>I had managed to grab ahold of her with my Dividing Gear.</p><p>Her look of amusement suddenly shifted to a look of dread.</p><p>"<em>DIVIDE!"</em></p><p>Yes! I divided her power!</p><p>The shock of the sheer amount of power that I transferred knocked us both back, but unlike her, I managed to stay on my feet.</p><p>"You ready?" I asked Albion, raising my dragon arm.</p><p>"<em>Ready when you are!"</em></p><p>I began to glow as Halja recovered and fired a massive burst of dark energy at me, much greater than what she was firing off earlier. It was obvious she was holding back earlier.</p><p>However the sheer amount of energy I gave off caused her attack to dissipate as I transformed into a white suit of draconic armor.</p><p>"VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER – SCALE MAIL"</p><p>"Balance Breaker!?" I heard Rias exclaim.</p><p>"Kick her butt, Makoto!" yelled Mom.</p><p>I fired off my Power of Retribution, which at this point has escalated to the scale of your typical shonen ultimate technique and Halja followed suit.</p><p>I never knew I would be in a beam struggle with the Goddess of Death, but here I am.</p><p>She fired off her attack later than I did, but her attack was starting to overtake mine.</p><p>However, I was going to persevere. I'm going to rescue my friends!</p><p>I managed to start cutting through Halja's attack. Before I managed to hit her with my attack, though she began to take flight with bright red wings.</p><p>"Go after her, Makoto!" Mom said. "She's trying to activate <em>her</em> Balance Breaker!"</p><p>I took flight to pursue Halja.</p><p>I could hear a voice yelling "<em>BOOST" </em>from Halja's direction.</p><p>"<em>Makoto! The Balance Breaker is only active for a short time!" </em>Albion told me. "<em>You won't have enough energy at this rate!"</em></p><p>"Keep going!"</p><p>She seemed to be increasing in speed with Boosts, but I was still managing to catch up with her, until I managed to grab ahold of her leg!</p><p>"<em>DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!..."</em></p><p>She gazed at me in fear.</p><p>"You aren't getting away!" I exclaimed as I sent her pummeling to the ground with a well-placed punch.</p><p>However, I wasn't out of the hole yet because, as Albion warned me, I had ran out of energy and the Scale Mail had fizzled out mere moments after creating a crater with the Goddess of Death</p><p>To add insult to injury, I didn't have enough strength to summon my angel wings to get me out of this. I'm gonna need a miracle to save me here.</p><p>Though, then again, who needs a miracle when you have Koneko to catch my fall at the last minute?</p><p>After the two of us hit the ground, she told me, "That was kickass, dude"</p><p>"Glad to see you're calling me something other than 'Delinquent,'"</p><p>Even she got a chuckle.</p><p>Everyone was congregating around me. Looks like me beating the shit out Halja managed to break the barrier.</p><p>However, Halja was still going, as she was getting up from being sent to the ground.</p><p>"Don't think you've defeated me, Fujiwara. I'll be back… and you'll regret ever crossing me!"</p><p>She then faded away in a flash of red.</p><hr/><p>The next thing I knew, I was in bed.</p><p>What a bizarre dream. Me? The White Dragon Emperor? Get real…</p><p>Agh. Who am I kidding!? Of course it was real!</p><p>Asia came into my room with tray with teacups on it.</p><p>"Glad to see you're finally awake," she said, handing me one of the teacups. "Akeno specifically made this tea for you."</p><p>"Did she now?"</p><p>I took a sip of the tea.</p><p>"Oh. She <em>did </em>get those herbs that Suzaku promised. This is good!"</p><p>"I'm glad you like it. Your mother wanted you to make sure the President was up as well."</p><p>"Okay. I will."</p><p>I drank my tea and walked over to Rias' door. I gave a courtesy knock and opened it.</p><p>She slowly got herself up. It appears that what she wears to bed hasn't changed since the first time we met.</p><p>She yawned, "Good morning, Makoto."</p><p>"… Good morning, Rias."</p><p>"I'll get dressed and get down to breakfast shortly."</p><p>"That's great. Thank you," I said as I closed the door.</p><p>"My my. You seem to be a lot more comfortable around Rias than you were the first time."</p><p>Akeno was behind me. This situation is getting oddly familiar.</p><p>"I'm just getting used to it, that's all."</p><p>"How was the tea?"</p><p>"It was very good."</p><p>"Thank you. I do believe I owe you something from earlier that got rudely interrupted."</p><p>I had to think for a second. "Oh! Yeah, go ahead."</p><p>I moved my head to the side, but she shifted it back forward.</p><p>"Though, I do believe an upgrade is in order for your performance against Halja."</p><p>And that was a kiss on the lips.</p><p>Okay, that was surprising. Not unexpected, but surprising.</p><p>Plus, unless I'm mistaken, wasn't that just my first kiss from a girl!?</p><p>She giggled. "I'll see you around."</p><p>"Is there something you want to tell me, Makoto?"</p><p>Rias, who had, thankfully, put on a bathrobe, was looking at me either smugly or menacingly from the side of you bedroom door.</p><p>"Nothing at all…"</p><p>"Hmm. Alright then," she said, walking towards the bath. "Just letting you know, just because she's given her first kiss to you doesn't mean I'm giving up just yet. I'm not losing to Akeno."</p><p>Good grief. I really am in a harem.</p><p>I went down and had my breakfast.</p><p>"Hey, Makoto. Let's go to school together," Aika said with Asia.</p><p>"Sure, why not?"</p><p>As we were heading out the door, I heard a voice rushing out the door.</p><p>"Hey, wait for me!"</p><p>"Hagane?" I exclaimed.</p><p>She tossed me my jacket back.</p><p>I was actually wondering about that. I was gonna have to wear the Spring uniform until I could get that replaced.</p><p>"You defected just to return my jacket?"</p><p>"You got a hang of the uniform?" Asia asked her.</p><p>"Yes, I have," Hagane replied. "I just had some troubling finding a pair of tights I liked."</p><p>"Hey, Makoto," Aika said. "Try not to strip her uniform off during class."</p><p>"Well, you can tell Koneko to stop bringing that up!"</p><p>"No. Akeno brought that up."</p><p>"Of course she did."</p><p>"Makoto is a gentleman!" Asia said. "He would never do anything like that!"</p><p>Me and Hagane chuckled nervously.</p><p>Just like any good shonen hero worth his salt, no amount of broken powerups can get you out of attending High School.</p><p>However, they can make it just a little more interesting.</p><p>I may have sent the Goddess of Death running, but the fight is far from over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>